


Teikoku Gakuen vs The Ultimate Burger! Kidou's hunt for the greatest meal

by magiinemagiine



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiinemagiine/pseuds/magiinemagiine
Summary: Kidou Yuuto walks the city alone. Alone with his own anger and hunger to keep him company. In this unfamiliar city, he comes across an eerie restaurant and discovers one of the greatest burgers known to man. In search of this restaurant once more, he gathers his peers at Teikoku and goes on a journey for the burger.





	Teikoku Gakuen vs The Ultimate Burger! Kidou's hunt for the greatest meal

A genius with the perfect eyesight who had the ability to analyze the field so well, a player who happened to be very intelligent and well praised by his peers, Kidou always made sure that there was no room for embarrassment coming from him. Or rather, he made sure he didn’t let any of his close partners or casual friends know that even he had visible weak spots; but anyone with a working brain was capable of concluding that if Kidou was someone who analyzed every little thing in order maintain a step ahead, that he’d even act the same with, say, _food_. This bizarre tale begins with Kidou sitting inside a burger place located in a city not far from Inazuma Town, a burger place who he didn’t bother remembering the name of. The restaurant was secluded, only having a small red door as its entrance, no windows for customers to peek into, and a large neon green sign outside on said door that simply stated ‘BURGER.’ Normally, he’d enter a restaurant if he happened to be in the mood for something specific, the name of the place was irrelevant to him. Tonight, he regretted not savoring this name in his mind.

It was already night outside and Kidou happened to be the only person inside the restaurant minus two other people sitting towards the bathroom, people who seemed to be half asleep. Usually he’d have more than enough money in his pocket to eat somewhere fancier, but tonight he felt like being alone in a place where noise wasn't a normality. He had been seated on a red bar stool, his hands formed into fists on the wooden table while he waited for his burger to arrive. Practice at Seishou had been rough again with Haizaki not being too cooperative and the rest of the team not being able to complete a new defensive tactic in time. Kidou simply wanted to eat something nice by himself and be able to regain his composure while he still could. 

“One regular for you! Eat well and take your time, the weather’s a little rough for you to be runnin’ about!” The loud cheerful voice came from the waiter who brought Kidou his tray, placing it down and walking away. 

The burger didn’t look like anything special. Kidou picked it up with both hands and even he felt the same way he’d feel from just about any burger place he would sit at. His anger was doing a fine job blocking out the minor thoughts he’d get in relation to the food he was eating. Nonetheless, Kidou brought the burger close to mouth to get a big bite. He chewed in silence, simply staring at the burger through his goggles as he chewed and chewed away, chewing until he could swallow with complete ease. He sat there as still as possible, the burger still in his hands, his eyes still focused entirely on the meal. Not once did he bring the food close to him to take another bite, he was only in total silence, in the deepest of thoughts. The remaining people at the restaurant were up and already gone before he could come back to his senses. At last, he slowly placed the burger onto the tray and the employee behind the counter was shocked to see him move a muscle after so long. Kidou looked down, his hands now coming behind his head and untangling the goggles off his eyes, those once in a lifetime bright eyes gazing at the burger with a sense of satisfaction. 

“This taste… This taste was hidden so far from me, so far from where I come. So deep into the dark pit that is this city. Such a burger… existed? All the way… out here?” Kidou raised his head and looked at the employee who was clearly freaked out at this point. The smartest move the play-maker could make now was obviously finishing the rest of his long-awaited meal, but he had different plans. He took the goggles and placed them back on properly, standing up from his chair and staring down at the burger with his arms folded together, a devilish smile on his face.

“You’re a mysterious angel hiding so deep into the depths of this city… but I can’t finish you properly, no… not now. I must come prepared. I’ll remember your taste…!” Off he went marching out of the restaurant and running as far as he could to catch the next bus which led him home, also having his phone at hand to make a few _important calls_.

It was now afternoon, five in the evening to be exact. Thankfully it was a day of no importance, a day where Kidou could simply relax if he wanted to. Instead he was waiting at a small cafe for a few trusted individuals of his. Kidou wore his casual Seishou uniform, the most appropriate jacket and tie combination that always served him well whenever he felt like showing his off his style to his peers. Specifically, the ones he was waiting for. First ones to walk into the cafe's doors were Sakuma and Genda, longtime comrades of Teikoku.

Sakuma had an expression of concern upon him due to how ridiculous this request was, even for someone like Kidou. He walked over to him and sat on the chair across, sighing in a disappointed manner before making proper eye contact with his previous partner. “You know, I still can’t tell if I had a weird dream last night or you actually legitimately called me to tell me that you wanted us to help you eat a burger.” Straight to the point right away. 

Genda was always down to help either of them with anything, so he didn’t say a word at first and decided to sit right beside Sakuma, keeping his arms on the table and shooting a grin at Kidou. “I love the suit. It suits you.” Followed by a long silence among the three of them after Genda’s words. Words now best forgotten, he figured. “Uh, anyways, Fudou, where is he?” 

Only a matter of moments later before the three of them looked back at the cafe's entrance door together, Fudou walking in with his hands inside his baggy pockets and his green Teikoku jacket unzipped unlike the other two. “Just know that I’m not paying by the way,” he said rudely, chuckling and grabbing a seat right beside Kidou while he had his arm around his neck, his fingers tinkering with one of his goggles’ frames. 

“Yeah but, that. Don’t,” said Kidou, removing Fudou’s arm entirely and placing it aside. It was weird of Kidou not to say much around the three of them which was indication enough that he was serious and determined in whatever plans he had with his teammates. Kidou remained quiet for a moment before slightly raising his voice again.

“It was my biggest regret not remembering the name of that restaurant. Nonetheless, this is a hard meal to tackle by myself. That taste… what a rare taste, a taste I’ve never come across with all the burgers I’ve eaten. It’s not something I can do alone, so the three of you!” He slams a fist against the table which caused it to shake a little. “We _will_ find that place. We _will_ experience that burger.” Kidou’s grin was a sinister one who the rest of them were too familiar with.

“K… Kidou. Fine, if you’re this serious… then, let’s go. I’m hungry anyways,” says Sakuma, with small drops of sweat on the right side of his cheek and his eyebrows all puckered.

“You guys are crazy to go along with Kidou like that. For once Sakuma says something real though, I’m hungry too!” Fudou snickers and stands up, walking towards the entrance.

For a mere moment, Kidou, Sakuma and Genda found themselves staring at Fudou as he walked away. All three of them squinting their eyes and observing him, the eyes finally locking onto his head.

Genda was first to break the silence. “Was he… always this bald?” 

Sakuma looked down at his lap in disbelief. “I was always too angry at him to notice… but you have a good point.”

In came Kidou with yet another fist slammed on the table. “My god. It’s a sign… if we don’t find this burger and feed the boy, he’ll only lose the rest of his hair. Come on, off we go!” 

The three of them got up not long after and followed Fudou out of the cafe's entrance, thus beginning their mini adventure together to find this sacred burger of Kidou’s. Kidou may not have made a large deal about how decent it was of him to bring the “old gang” together, but the other three felt a bit of happiness deep inside. To think that a burger would be the thing to grant some fun for the Teikoku family in such a way. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the mysterious city far from Inazuma town, a city so large and bright that it made the four of them feel like they didn’t fit in at all with the strong ambiance of the place. People walking up and down the streets at a rapid pace, cars passing by quickly while traffic was widespread in other areas. The lights, the lights were in large quantities and it would only make their journey harder from here. Kidou was walking in the center while everyone else went along faintly behind him, turning their heads left and right to spot any burger places—or rather, that neon green sign and red door that Kidou described in their phone call. Their searching was often long and felt pointless, but Kidou would stop when he found a reminiscent location, like right now. 

“Here.” Kidou stood in place out of the blue, pointing at a restaurant like a child would point at the toy he wants his mother to purchase. “This place… I sense something.”

Sakuma clapped awkwardly and followed up with some nervous laughter. “Oh good! Thank god this is it. Right, Kidou? They must’ve changed the sign… this has to be it! Godimstarving. Is it? It is?” He looked at Kidou with tear filled eyes. 

“I swear to god if this isn’t it, I’m taking the next cab. That’s it. I skipped all my meals to come to your stupid hunt. I’m leaving if its not. And who am I to do favors for you anyways!?” Fudou was all up in Kidou’s face as he caused his tantrum, making a couple of random people passing by to watch the four standing in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Genda seemed to be the only one keeping his cool. He was simply glad that the four of them were together. All he really needed. Seeing Sakuma and Fudou nearly losing it only added to the entertainment, so he may as well had gone along with Kidou. He grinned softly and patted the backs of both Fudou and Sakuma. “Hey, but if Kidou thinks it’s the place, we just have to trust him,” he said in the most sarcastic tone.

“Be more like Genda you two. It’s too early to give up!” Kidou remained confident and walked ahead yet again, this time towards the restaurant. The three had no choice but to follow. 

To sum up their small witch hunt, it’s been five restaurants. Five burgers. Five hours’ worth of walking up and down the busy streets, and the craziest part of it was that Kidou, Sakuma and Genda were the only three that were able to take a single minuscule bite of their burgers right before Kidou stopped them from further eating simply because _it_. _wasn’t_. _it_. As for Fudou? His order always came minutes late every single time and before even tasting his own meal, Kidou grabbed them all and dragged them out of the restaurant, not even letting the poor Fudou recognize the taste of a burger. Their sixth encounter was no different. 

Kidou had a small frown on his face as he sat beside Sakuma while Genda and Fudou were seated across. He suddenly opens his jacket to pull out a plastic bag that was kept well hidden in his inner right pocket, unzipping it quickly and drawing out a _long_ sheet of red. A very familiar aroma in the air, and the color was one everyone recognized. What a shocker. He kept his darn cape with him whenever he needed it. This time he wrapped it around his body as if he was stuck in the arctic and needed warmth. “Will I ever find that burger… will I ever cross paths with that green door sign again…” 

“Maybe this is it, Kidou? They could have… I dunno, remodeled the entire thing? Though its weird to think they would do that in one night…,” Sakuma said, the drops of sweat coming down again. 

Fudou simply stared at the shivering Kidou in disgust, his teeth gritting and his eyebrows coming together. “Look at you, a complete BABY! The mighty Kidou has fallen so far. You all had at least ONE bite. ONE. I can’t even taste a damn thing before this goggle-head throws a fit and forces us out… ch.” 

Passing right by their table was a waiter with a large tray for four in hand, gently placing it down in the middle and turning around to walk away. The waiter was looking down the entire time in an attempt to have their large red cap covering their face. The cap may have shielded this person’s face well, but large and dramatic looking hair wasn’t something the small individual could hide easily. Once their shaky hand placed the tray on the table they wanted to be gone completely. 

Sakuma became alerted as his eye caught a glimpse of the male’s hair. That luscious aquamarine colored hair and the very familiarly styled ponytail that anyone could recognize. Sakuma turned in his chair, his eye widening. “…. Kazemaru!?” 

“…. Crap.” Kazemaru stopped and fixed his posture, turning around and glaring at Sakuma. “I don’t work here. You never saw me here. Keep that secret and I’ll tell you where that ‘green sign’ is.” His tone was very formal yet bad-tempered. 

Fudou’s sudden burst of playfulness kicked in upon seeing Kazemaru dressed so appropriately for this job. Kazemaru wearing a red visor and an apron? A very laughable image. “I _promise_. I swear it on my _life!_ Your secret is safe with me.” He tried to laugh but it only came out awkwardly and forced due to how badly he was craving food. He turned back around and laid his head against the table. 

Kidou soared from his seat while attaching his cape correctly, placing both hands on Kazemaru’s shoulders and shaking him furiously. “So, you’re saying… you know the place!?”

Kazemaru’s eyes were focused on Fudou as if he was eyeing his prey. “…. Yes. It’s easy to get lost… here. Just… keep going beyond this restaurant and you’ll come across another bus stop. From there just uh… Take your first right and keep walking until you see a discount store…and then… uh…. your first… left.” He shrugged Kidou’s arms off and paced over to Fudou to grip his mohawk. “ **YOU SPEAK A WORD AND I’LL RID YOU OF YOUR REMAINING HAIR.** ” 

While Kazemaru and Fudou argued, Kidou stood in place with the biggest smirk. Sakuma was also happy that Kidou finally found the one place he was deeply desiring and that the four of them could sit together and eat properly for once. Genda was already halfway through his burger, paying no mind to anything else. Kidou runs out of the place quickly, Sakuma grabbing both Fudou and Genda by their collars and bringing them too. Was this adventure coming to a close?

Kidou led the group as he normally did, this time following the supposedly correct directions that Kazemaru had given them. The long block past the restaurant that led to empty bus route, then his first right and onto the discount store. The more the four of them walked, the colder and the darker the nighttime was in this city. Less people were hanging out in these obscure parts, less lights beaming from above as well. Just how did Kidou end up in that mysterious burger place so randomly? Maybe he was so angry at Haizaki the other day that he forgot how far he was walking and wasn’t paying a lot of attention until he noticed that green sign at the door. He’d never know. He only knew that his destination was close. Onward came the first left near the discount store, an even darker route remained. Kidou tackled it head on along with his Teikoku peers. These streets were completely empty, the lights were leaving their sight the more they ventured. However, there it was, just as Kazemaru had said. The only bright light shining among the remaining few was the light emitting from the tall red door, the neon green sign that said ‘BURGER’. 

“Kazemaru… I am in your debt,” stated Kidou, smiling confidently before turning to face the rest walking behind him. “It’s time.” Hearing such words put everyone else in disbelief, but at the same time, they were seeing the light in Kidou’s words too.

Kidou wrapped his fingers around the cold doorknob and quickly turned it, pushing the door right open afterwards and immediately recognizing that same scent from the other night. “It really is the place…,” he muttered, walking in, the rest of his friends following.

As usual the four of them took their seats, Kidou seated with Sakuma, Genda with Fudou right across. The lights inside of the restaurant weren’t too bright, but the atmosphere was less tense and more relaxing once they all settled in. Kidou was quick to remove his goggles, placing them on his lap and revealing the rare sight of his red eyes to everyone else as well as that smile. Sakuma looked into his eyes and was already feeling less hungry and nervous compared to a little while ago.

“It’s odd of you to take them off so suddenly. In the end you really are taking this burger seriously, hm?” 

“Indeed. You all will know soon enough of this exquisite taste, a taste that towers over the rest of the burgers you’ve had in our trip.” 

Fudou jumps in their small talk right away. “Wait wait wait, go back a bit. The burgers that _you_ guys tasted. You kept pulling me out before I even took a damn bite, remember? Yeah I’m sure you remember that.” 

Genda chuckled quietly, patting Fudou on the shoulder only to get dismissed. “Quit your crying, Fudou. Maybe it was for the best that you waited until we found the right spot. For as we know this burger could be the real deal. Either that, or Kidou kicks us out again.” 

The single fry-cook in the burger joint came to their table with a large tray of four burgers, leaving it on the center and walking off without saying a word. Kidou looked down at his burger, his warm shaky hands now approaching it and taking a strong hold of the buns. Sakuma looked over at him before making contact with his own burger, also grabbing as well. Right after Sakuma, Genda followed the pattern and took a hold of his meal too. 

“…. You guys are such weirdos how am I friends with you,” said Fudou loudly, grabbing his burger with a single hand and taking a large bite. As he chewed his food he only eyed the burger, the angry look on his face slowly morphing into that of a very content one. It was so good. A burger out of this world, like how Kidou kept going on about. Never again will he doubt the genius play-maker. The others were amused at Fudou’s sudden reaction but he continued to chew and chew away until there was nothing left. 

“…. Kidou… you…” Fudou stood up from his seat and walked over to Kidou’s, hugging him closely. “That was so freaking good… so… good…” Kidou only grinned like the genius he was. He knew he was in the right all along and not crazy in the head. Genda and Sakuma were thoroughly enjoying their meals now; Kidou had yet to take his share but once Fudou got off of him, the biggest battle in recent time was finally happening.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned in to chomp down on the burger. Just right there came the same sensation he felt from that same night. A sensation that launched his spiritual soul right out of the planet and into the deepness of space. A taste so special, a taste that outclassed any other piece of meat he had ever experienced before. Kidou looked up at the bright and white colors of the stars in space as they transformed into burgers crashing towards earth like meteors. The sight was magnificent! The taste was spectacular! He expected no less of his opponent, but yet again was he surpassed. Kidou came prepared but there was no amount of preparation one could gather in one day that could save them from defeating this amazing taste. 

That first bite alone was the equivalent of ten goals that he couldn’t stop, but ten goals that felt justifiable. Kidou, with the burger in hand, ran right outside to stare up at the starry sky accompanying the darkness, holding the burger up like a parent would raise their toddler, his red eyes glimmering and his smile wide. 

“It’s the ultimate… the ultimate burger…!!”

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME THE KIDOU OUTER CODE EPISODE FOR THIS  
> KIDOU TAKING FOOD SERIOUSLY SHOULD BE APPRECIATED..PLS ENJOY!!


End file.
